Conventional switches for automotive applications are typically designed for each application. Such switches often include a molded plastic body with a biased or spring loaded switch having metallic contacts, and are generally designed for controlling a particular application or function. After the design of the switch, a large investment may be made to produce the tooling to make the switches. For example, it may cost tens or hundreds of thousands of dollars to prepare molds to make the plastic components of the switches. Similarly, the design of the contacts employed in such switches, the springs, and other parts of the switch may require tooling to produce components unique to the particular switch. Thus, there exists a need for a switch and switch assembly configuration that does not require retooling and redesign for each application or function controlled or for use in different vehicle styles.